


The MSBY Tryouts

by Nicini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Humor, Missing Scene, Post-Time Skip, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Tryouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicini/pseuds/Nicini
Summary: Hinata probably would make the team and didn’t that make him happy. They really needed someone else who was a good allrounder and who could hold the defense up. A little half smirk sneaked onto his face. It probably wouldn’t be long until he could speak to Hinata as a teammate and until then, he was just going to enjoy the show.~In which the MSBY Black Jackals react to Hinata's application for their tryouts.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & MSBY Black Jackals, Inunaki Shion & Adriah Thomas, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oliver Barnes & Meian Shuugo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 715





	The MSBY Tryouts

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, hi everyone and happy birthday to Hinata Shouyo!  
> What better way to celebrate his birthday than to post a reaction of the Jackals to him at the tryouts which we were robbed off.  
> I’m gonna be honest right now. The only reason why I wrote this is because I was salty af about the fact that the tryouts weren’t in the manga and Furudate just skipped right to the point where Hinata was a full-fledged member who got to go to his debut game. You cannot fathom the salt, the disbelief and the sheer rudeness of it all I felt, so when they didn’t write it, I had to.  
> So…this is how I imagined the tryouts going and I hope you like it!
> 
>   
> Also a huge shoutout to [Minty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feints/pseuds/suganii) for shouting at me until I finished writing this. I don't think I would have done it in time if it weren't for you, lmao. So thanks!

“I’ve got the applications for the tryouts!” 

Meian Shugo held up the folder triumphantly in one hand when he stepped back into the locker room. Training had ended and after everyone had changed and was ready to go, the MSBY captain dropped that information like a bomb.

“So your continuous pestering of Coach finally bore some fruit?” Adriah chuckled, amusement clear on his face. 

“I let you know, I did not pester him. I asked nicely like the role model I am,” Meian defended himself. 

“Yeah, only about hundred times in the last…what? 72 hours? Let it go, Shugo. We would have gotten them in a few days, the tryouts are this Friday, remember?” Barnes sighed and leaned against a locker, while laughter filled the room.

“I swear I hate this team.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever! Just let me look at it, I want to know who’s going to join!” Bokuto shouted and jumped at his captain.

“Outta the way, Tsum-Tsum,” he laughed and shoved the setter who had the unfortunate luck to sit on the bench right between them. He then proceeded to snatch the folder right out of Meian’s hands.

“Bokkun, what the fuck? Don’t just shove me, ya dumbass,” Miya piped up, eyebrow twitching. A snort to his left made him frown.

“Huhhh? Ya wanna go, Omi-kun? Is that what it is?”

“Guys, guys, calm down. Let’s not waste our captain’s efforts and just look at the folder, okay?”

“No, thank you.” Sakusa deadpanned and started to move towards the door.

“Thanks, Shion,” Meian sighed, “And come on, Sakusa. Aren’t you curious? I mean…maybe one or two of these applications are going to be our future teammates.” 

Kiyoomi paused and turned back around to the team. If he was being honest, he’d rather go home than spend another minute in that locker room. His eyes fixed towards Bokuto and Inunaki who were bickering and each of them trying to get a hold of the folder in a weird tug of war, all while Atsumu stood beside them, still looking pissed at Bokuto. Barnes seemed to be mildly amused about them, but still leaned with crossed arms on a locker. Adriah looked somewhat between cheering Shion on and shouting at them to stop and Meian was completely ignoring the commotion beside them and stared expectantly with a raised brow at Sakusa. 

Yeah, Kiyoomi really would rather be somewhere else. This team was a freaking mess and he hated it.

However, his captain was somewhat right, because Sakusa really was curious. It’s not exactly because he cared for the new team member, it was just that he wanted to know what he was getting into and if there were any potential candidates. It’s not like what he thinks would exactly matter, the decision of whom gets join was in the end Coach Fosters but…he couldn’t deny his curiosity. So he frowned, weighing the pros and cons before deciding, “Fine.”

*

This was boring. 

Atsumu’s hand propped himself up as he leaned back as far as he could on a bench. For the last minutes all of them had been huddling around each other, reading one application at a time and then sharing their thoughts. 

There was only so much one could talk about a photo, some stats and a CV and honestly most of the contenders were kind of not interesting. Sure, they could be great volleyball players but Atsumu couldn’t know that before he saw them so he kind of wondered what even the point of it all was. He should have taken Omi-kun’s initial reaction and run with it because he now kind of regretted staying behind with the rest of his team. 

At least that was until, “OH MY GOD! IT’S MY NUMBER ONE DISCIPLE!”

Bokuto jumped up, frantically waving around a piece of paper he had almost ripped out of the folder which made it impossible for anyone to read and then he started…hooting? What the fuck?

Atsumu kind of wished that he had payed attention because he would love to know who this is about. 

“You have a disciple? What?” Adriah voiced exactly what Atsumu was thinking. 

“Also stop waving that around and let us see who it is!” Shion added.

“Who’d even have the patience to learn from you?” doubted Kiyoomi, frown plastered on his face like second nature, prompting laughter out of everyone else.

Bokuto halted and in a dramatic manner, wielding a bright grin, he slowly turned the paper so that everyone could see who it was.

Atsumu’s eyes widened when he recognized the orange haired boy with a wide smile. 

“Shouyou-kun?”

A long-forgotten memory resurfaced in his head as he stared at the picture of Shouyou’s face. A memory of years ago, feelings he almost forgot and a promise he didn’t actually think he would fulfil came to mind. He remembered it clearly, the frustration he felt when his old team, when ‘Samu and him, just barely lost against the hunger of Hinata and Kageyama. His promise to one day be able to set to the orange haired boy, fuelled by spite, frustration and fascination. The joy when in the next year they defeated Karasuno, the last rally and the adrenaline pumping in his veins still in his mind.

However, after graduation, he just didn’t pay him any mind. He had so much stuff to do, focused on his own career, he didn’t even remember to think what exactly happened to Shouyou. Hinata hadn’t been in the V.League and then…he just slipped Miya’s mind. If he had ever spared a thought about it, he may have thought that Hinata had quit volleyball but seeing him now on this photograph, he just had to wonder. Where has he been? What did he do all those years? Why trying to join now?

Determined to find an answer and ignoring everyone else, he stepped closer to actually look at the CV. His eyes widened when he understood the words on the paper. Beach volleyball? In Brazil of all places? 

“Huh.”

That was certainly interesting.

*

“Uhm…I’m just going to ignore you saying that he is your…disciple…? But isn’t he kind of…tiny? He’s even smaller than Shion,” Oliver Barnes doubted, while looking at the stats that were listed on the paper.

When he didn’t get a reaction after a few seconds, he looked up at Bokuto staring straight into his eyes, grin wiped off the face. Barnes would deny it but he almost flinched. Sometimes it was really easy to forget that his teammate could get serious and when he did, it was almost like an owl eyeing up its prey and staring right into his soul. It was a little unnerving, he wasn’t going to lie about that.

“You shouldn’t make the mistake of underestimating him.”

Silence stretched over the room as Bokuto declared that and all Oliver could do was nod as he looked down at the paper again. To be honest, he still had a hard time believing it. Hinata could be a good volleyball player, but with only a little above 170cm? He would have a hard time in a professional setting with all of them so much taller. 

“I mean, he learned from the best. From me,” Bokuto suddenly laughed which broke the tension of the whole room.

“Whadda ya mean? When even did ya meet Shouyou-kun and why would he listen or learn from ya? Bokkun!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself! You sure as hell are not the best!”, Sakusa growled at the same time and squinted at Bokuto.

“Wait, do all of you know about him? Was he also in your generation?” Adriah questioned, his confusion obvious when his gaze switched between the three youngest teammembers.

Bokuto decided to ignore all of the questions and started to ramble to himself. “Ahhhhh, Hinataaa! Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you tell me you were back from Brazil, how could you betray your senpai like that?”

“Hey! Bo, c’mon, pull yourself together. Just answer our questions. Bo? Oh god…” Adriah sighed as he facepalmed and turned to the other players as the owlish wing spiker grumbled, “Wait…I just gotta send some messages” and then turned to his phone presumably spamming either Hinata or someone else with his furious typing. 

“Well, since Bokuto doesn’t seem to be interested to talk to us…do you guys care to explain who this Hinata Shouyou is?” Meian seemed genuinely interested as he addressed Sakusa and Miya.

“Oh, and don’t think I didn’t catch how you called him Shouyou, Atsumu! You are on first name basis, sooooo? What’s the relationship there, hm?” Atsumu felt a playfully aimed elbow in his rib and the teasing tone and glance of their libero Inunaki was really getting on his nerves, so he just snarked right back. 

“Ahhh, feelin’ a lil’ bit jealous, Wan-san? Don’t worry about the fact that he is younger and fitter and also,’ Miya looked at the picture again, ‘tanner than ya. I mean I’m calling you by a nickname, so ya at least got that.”

“That doesn’t answer the question, asshole.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes as he continued. “Fine. To be honest, I don’t actually am close to him, I didn’t even know he was goin’ ta Brazil. He’s a year younger and we just clashed at some Nationals in Highschool.” Atsumu furrowed his brow as he thought about how to best describe their applicant. “However, he’s a force ta be reckoned with. Really has the drive and is kinda crazy sometimes but yea. Haven’t seen him for a long time so I don’t know what to expect.” That was a lie. He had some great expectations but that wasn’t something the others had to know.

“Yeah. Crazy really seems to fit him,” Kiyoomi interrupted. “That literal kid doesn’t even know how to take care of himself. I don’t even want to know how he managed to survive living in Brazil and didn’t actually die.” Sakusa actually wondered about that, seeing as being on the literal other side of the world meant that the weather was way hotter. How many times had Hinata caught a fever there?

“How harsh, Omi-kun. Also…aren’t ya not even a year older than him?” Atsumu chuckled as he stuck his tongue out at the wing spiker.

“Yeah? Your point?” 

“My point, my dear little Omi-omi, is that ya technically by yer logic also just called ya-self a kid.”

“You’re also not much older, idiot.”

Meian clapped into his hands. “Alright, we get it. You’re all young and literal babies. No need to rub it into our faces.”

Bokuto suddenly emerged again and clapped him on the back consolingly. “It’s okay, captain. You’re not even 30 yet.” And after a pause he continued, “Sorry, Oli.”

Laughter erupted in the locker room again as Atsumu wielded his trademark smirk, Sakusa rolled his eyes although an amused smile could also be spotted and the two oldest members Oliver and Shugo just shared a long-suffering look before joining the laughter.

“Okay, but for real now. Hinata seems super interesting! I really want to know more about him!”

“Yes! And he’s also part of your generation. Maybe he’s also a freaking monster. Does he have some crazy quirk like you guys?”

“He at least seems to have your respect! I mean apart from Sakusa. Wait-Why is that?” Shion interrupted his excited ramble with Adriah to look at the mentioned teammate.

“The first thing I heard of him was that he literally collapsed from a fever in the middle of a game. How am I not supposed to think that he doesn’t know how to take care of himself?” Sakusa explained plainly, eyebrow raised.

“Hmm. Well, it might be in the past. Let’s not judge him based on that. I’m just really interested in the fact that he chose to do Beach volleyball. And then only for two years just to change back to indoor. I mean…who does that? That’s a really unique route,” voiced Shugo, as he scanned through the papers. 

“Hey hey hey! That’s exactly what I thought when I first heard about his plans from Kuroo who got them from Kenma. I’m still not really sure why he chose to do so, we will just have to ask him when he gets here!”

Bokuto grinned with an interested glimmer in his eyes as the other members silently agreed.

*

It was Friday afternoon and the MSBY tryouts were currently held in their own gym. 

The main members of the Black Jackals opened the door to the upper stands to watch the games from above. Normally they only joined for the matches at the end of the tryouts of the first day to see and judge the potential new members. Most of them thought that watching each player do the normal routine stuff was pretty boring, but seeing how the applicants fared during an actual game? No one wanted to miss that.

However, the Black Jackals were a little bit late, so when they all joined together on the stands, a match had already started.

None of the players on the field had noticed them yet as they watched the current rally unfold.

“Daymn, look at Shouyou. That Brazil sun really did him good,” Atsumu mumbled as he stared at the player, currently in the backrow.  
Of course, Miya had known that the little player tanned but seeing it in real and not just on a photo was something different. He also was way more muscular than four years ago when the setter had last seen him on the field and he somehow also carried himself different. Miya frowned as he saw Hinata receive a nasty spike perfectly with the confidence of someone who knew exactly what he was capable off. He didn’t know what exactly gave off that vibe but he was suddenly reminded of his old captain Kita Shinsuke, who also had given that sort of confidence. It was unnerving, if he was honest. 

“Yeah, right?” Bokuto chimed in, throwing an arm over Atsumu’s shoulders. The outside hitter grinned with the elation of an addict just getting his dose of a drug. “My little disciple really grew up! And he gained some muscles!” 

Sakusa ignored their chatter as he also looked down to the field. He never actually played against Karasuno. Of course, he heard the stories and he also had seen some videos but he never really knew that boy as much as the other youngest members of the team. However, he couldn’t deny that the orange haired player down there was good. He really was good and he hadn’t even seen him spike yet.

That was until another applicant received a ball in a high angle. It almost felt like everything happened in slow motion. Shouts of “Free Ball” were heard on the court as the setter positioned himself. “Left!!” Hinata shouted, as he started to run up. The setter followed and tossed. And then an audible sound was heard as Hinata kicked off and…jumped. 

“He’s…he’s flying,” Adriah whispered in awe next to Sakusa who could only silently agree. He knew that Hinata could jump, but that…that was higher than he anticipated. He practically seemed as if he was floating still in midair as he reached his highest peak and then slammed the ball down on the opposing team’s court. 

When Hinata landed, silence spread in the gym.

That was until Bokuto decided to shatter that moment with a loud shout. “HINATA, NICE KILL!” 

Everyone broke out of their shock and for the first time the players on the court actually detected the whole team standing on the stands. 

Utter joy and delight were seen in Hinata’s eyes as he also looked up. “Bokuto-san!” escaped his mouth and then he broke into a grin as his eyes roamed through them.

“Oi, Bo. Your favouritism is showing,” Meian said as he bumped the outside hitter’s shoulder who scratched the back of his head in response. “But he was so good, captain!” Meian just sighed although he had to reluctantly agree.

“Sorry, Bo.” 

“Huh?” Bokuto turned to Barnes who looked thoughtfully at the court as the match resumed. Then Oliver catched the other’s eye and answered, “I take back what I said about him. Shouldn’t have doubted him. I totally underestimated him because of his height, but he is actually really, really good. You were right.”

Bokuto was quiet for a bit and then crossed his arms behind his head as he looked at the ceiling. “Ehhh. It’s okay.” A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he continued, “You don’t have to apologize to me, you know? And I can totally understand why you’d underestimate him.” He chuckled as he leaned forward again, eyes fixed on the match on the ground. “I mean he is kind of a shrimp.”  
“I think calling him a ferocious bird would be more appropriate,” Oliver remarked amusedly as he watched the mentioned player take off the ground again.

*

All of the other applicants were very good volleyball players, nobody could deny it. However, somehow Hinata had all the eyes of the Black Jackals on him. It wasn’t something they actually could control. Something about his way of playing and his whole presence on the court just drew people in. He had their attention and no one could deny it when their eyes roamed around the players, watching the orange haired player a few seconds longer and a few times more often than everyone else.

However, at the moment Adriah Tomas frowned at two particular players on the court. “So ya noticed it too, huh?” Atsumu asked as he followed his line of sight. 

“Mhm. They just keep sparing glances up at us. I mean, I get it, they’re nervous, but…” 

“If they can’t concentrate on this easy setting right here, they have no place on the court or on a professional team,” finished Atsumu.

“Bit harsh, don’t you think? It’s not like you’re always at the top of your game. I know exactly how you can mess up your serve when you think too much about what’s happening around you.” 

Atsumu huffed when he noticed the raised brow of Adriah. “Still,” Miya stubbornly insisted and refused to meet his eyes.

The middle blocker couldn’t stop a little chuckle from getting out before he focused on the game again. He didn’t say it, but he certainly knew where Atsumu was coming from. Sometimes it was really difficult to keep the focus on, but this was just a tryout. If they couldn’t concentrate here, who knew what they would do when their nerves were getting out of hand in a real match. Although, it hasn’t affected their gameplay yet. They were only sparing up glances when they had room to breathe and didn’t have to focus too hard, so at least they got that. However, if Adriah had the choice between them and…for example Hinata, he would definitely choose the latter one. It was great to see how much concentration he had and with how much confidence he walked the court. Hinata may have focused on beach volleyball but his presence indoor was still that of someone who never left it. It was fascinating. It wasn’t like he was perfect, he did make some mistakes, but Adriah could certainly see him on the team. A smile tugged at his lips. This would be really interesting.

*

Inunaki was observing thoughtfully the events unfolding on the court when he suddenly made his way to his captain and nudged his shoulder. “Hey Shugo, is it just me or…does Hinata know exactly where the ball is going to land?” Meian hummed pensively as they both watched how Hinata just received a ball again, seemingly popping out of nowhere.

“He certainly does seem to have good instincts on where to place himself.”

Shion furrowed his eyebrow at that answer. “No…I don’t think that’s exactly it. Just look again.”

Both of them leaned a bit forward on the railing. As the rally continued, Meian took notice of how on Hinata’s team a bit of the court was open. If he was the spiker, he would go for a cross, which was exactly what happened. However, Hinata suddenly emerged at that place and received the ball flawlessly. 

“Wait. Did he just…?” 

“Yeah. I think he made the spiker hit exactly that spot. He lured him in. I noticed beforehand how he once took a step back the moment the opposing setter was tossing the ball and at first I thought it was a coincidence, but right now he did it again,” the libero explained. When Meian looked down at him he could see the excited sparkle in Shion’s eyes and the wide smile plastered on his face. 

The captain’s eyes wandered back to the small player on the ground as he took that in.

“He’s good,” Meian mentioned to the other player and got a nod in return.

Shion was a libero through and through. Someone had to hold the ground when all those monsters on the court where throwing balls around like they were canons and he would gladly do that. However, seeing how someone who wanted to be an offensive player use such strategies in defensive ways always made him a little bit giddy. He would love to talk to Hinata about that. It was a risky move, certainly, to let that space be open and if he wasn’t fast enough, it would be a fatal mistake, but Hinata owned it like no one he had seen before. It made Shion wonder. He would really love to speak to him about it, but seeing how things were going right now, he had no doubts that Hinata would at the very least be called back. He probably would make the team and didn’t that make Shion happy. They really needed someone else who was a good allrounder and who could hold the defense up. A little half smirk sneaked onto his face. It probably wouldn’t be long until he could speak to Hinata as a teammate and until then, he was just going to enjoy the show.

*

After about two hours the matches were over and the applicants were free to go. It would take a few days and then some contenders would be called back to actually play with the existing members and to look at how and if they fit into the team. After that the decision would be made who would join the MSBY Black Jackals.

Hinata was on his way out of the gym when Bokuto and some other members ran down from the stands to catch him.

“Hey hey hey, Hinata, hey!” Bokuto laughed and then he opened his arms to hug the younger player who gladly returned it. 

“Favouritism,” Meian coughed into his hand as he passed them to go talk to their coach. Oliver just smiled and nodded at Hinata before joining his captain. 

“Bokuto-san! How are you?” Hinata grinned when they got out of the hug. However, the taller spiker still held onto Hinata’s shoulders an arm’s width away and stared him in the eyes. 

“No, don’t you dare ask that. How could you betray me like that?”

“Wha-?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were back from Brazil, Hinata? Why did I have to find it out when your application fluttered into our mailbox? And why didn’t you tell me you even wanted to join the Jackals?! I could have…uhh…I could have-“ Bokuto stopped his shaking of Hinata’s shoulders as he contemplated his sentence. 

A chuckle escaped the orange haired boy as he scratched the back of his head. 

“Hmm…I didn’t tell you because…well…I like surprises. I thought you liked them, too.” A wide smile spread across Hinata’s face and Bokuto’s mood instantly changed as he grinned. 

“Ahhhh, I do. And what a surprise it was! But Hinata, this means we’re going to be on the same team from now on. Just like old times back in the third gym! It’s so exciting, isn’t it? Isn’t it?”

“He isn’t even on the team yet,” Sakusa suddenly exclaimed deadpan behind Bokuto.

Shouyou immediately took notice of both Atsumu and Sakusa who had joined them.

“Oh! Hello Sakusa-san, Miya-san!” Hinata promptly bowed hurriedly as a greeting.

“Oh c’mon, Shouyou-kun!” the setter complained, “Why so formal? It’s been a while but I thought I told ya to call me Atsumu.” 

“Uhm.” A nervous laugh escaped Hinata’s lips as he shrugged his shoulders, and as if he could feel the nervousness, Atsumu just draped an arm around his shoulders. 

“We’re all good, here, right? And now, Shouyou-kun, I really, really want to know why ya decided to go ta Brazil? That was crazy, ya know?”

A thoughtful expression suddenly washed over Hinata’s face as he considered the question. The sudden whiplash startled Atsumu so much that he took his arm back and looked over to Sakusa who just raised his eyebrow but seemed interested nevertheless. 

All three of the Jackal’s members waited patiently as a contemplative hum was heard from Hinata who looked at nothing. Then a little smile tugged at his lips and he focused on Atsumu again.

“I just realized that I needed to be better. I lacked so much stuff and was too dependent on a good setter. I…just wanted to be able to do everything myself and work on everything that I lacked. Beach volleyball was perfect for it. And Brazil was the best country to learn it, so that’s why I went there. And…at the end, I mean, if I want the best setters to toss to me and let me fly, I also need to be the best they can get, right?”

Atsumu’s eyes widened, as he didn’t expect that answer. It kind of made sense, although he still found it pretty crazy. However, he couldn’t deny the smirk that found its way onto his face.

“Yea. I guess ye’re right. And good thing, that you found your way back and that I’m the best setter you will find right here. Ye’re lucky that I will gladly let ya fly. Remember back then, when we first met on the court and I told ya that I will toss to ya one day? I knew it would happen, but ya really took yer sweet time, huh?”

Hearing these words suddenly made Hinata’s face sparkle with excitement and he grinned at Atsumu as if he hung the stars in the sky.

“You really mean it, Atsumu-san? You would toss to me? That’s soooo cool, you’re such a good setter, it would be an honor to hit one of your tosses!”

Atsumu really had a hard time keeping up his smirk when the literal sun was grinning up at him, but Sakusa saved him from that when he cleared his throat to get their attention.

“You guys do realize that Hinata _still_ isn’t on the team yet?” 

“Ohhhh, don’t be such a worrywart, Omi-kun! You know that he will surely make it!” Bokuto piped up and clapped Kiyoomi on the back as he laughed which only resulted in a glare from the latter. 

“Exactly! You said it, he’s not on the team _yet,_ ” Atsumu smirked and then glanced back down at Hinata again, who suspiciously looked like he blushed. Looking at him, Miya remembered another thing from one of the matches he watched today. “Of course, it’s an honor to get me as a setter. But while we’re at it, I’d really like to hit one of yer tosses, too, ‘kay?”

Atsumu had been surprised when Shouyou had to set in a pinch and more so when the toss was actually really good. It had made him remember the times when ‘Samu had tossed like that and he had wondered if Shouyou might be able to do that, too. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he wanted to try it. 

The setter really couldn’t wait until the callbacks were on and he actually could play with Shouyou. He had no doubts that the little player would probably make the team and he was very excited for that.

However, before Hinata could answer and continue the conversation, Shion shouted at them with Adriah next to him. “C’mon guys! You can’t just hog the little guy all day, let him live and go, oh my god.” 

“You’ve been talking for like 10 minutes or so, just catch up later when he gets called back. We need to clean up!” The middle blocker added laughing.

It didn’t take long after that for Hinata to thank them for their time, bow and say goodbye, before he hurriedly made his way to the exit.

“He’s totally gonna make the team.” Shugo remarked as he watched Hinata go and all of them, including Coach Foster, could only nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, that’s it!  
> I have no real knowledge of actual tryouts, so I’m sorry if it’s an inaccurate depiction of it, but I also don’t really much care.  
> And yes, the locker room talk is literally just me trying to show how each and every member slowly comes to the realization that their team sucks, but of course they still love it very much. I may not have mentioned it for everyone, but you can be sure that each of them feels at least 10 times a week like that. This team radiates so much chaotic energy to which Hinata is just a perfect addition and you can pry that headcanon out of my dying hands.
> 
> Well, hope you guys like it! Love ya and stay safe!
> 
> Also, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nicini02) if you want to yell at me about Haikyu!


End file.
